


Paint-stakingly Yours

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love, inspired by the new painting promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Now that they're finally moving into a house of their own, Akaashi and his boyfriends decide to hold a painting party.A glimpse into the life and relationship of Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo.





	Paint-stakingly Yours

“Do I need to be here for this?” Kenma’s voice floated out through the open windows, followed by an indignant squawk that definitely belonged to Kuroo. 

“What do you mean do you  _ have to be here _ ?” Unable to resist, Akaashi walked closer to the house, stretching up so he could get a clear view into the living room and the occupants currently arguing. Taking in Kenma slumped against the wall and Kuroo towering over him, a blank look of disbelief on his face, Akaashi had to bite back the insane urge to laugh. “ This is a painting party for  _ your _ house!” 

Seemingly unphased by the fact, Kenma gave a half hearted shrug, studying his nails as if they were the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. As they bickered back and forth for a few minutes, Akaashi crossed his arms along the window ledge, resting his chin on top of them, content to enjoy the show. With a sigh Kuroo dramatically swiveled around, cutting off whatever Kenma was saying as he made for the door. 

“It’s such a shame because Shrimpy was planning to come help too,” Kuroo said, full of fake regret. 

“Shouyou’s coming?” Kenma asked, perking up slightly in the way he always did when he friend was mentioned. Especially now that they rarely got to spend time together, in between school and work. Whipping around, Kuroo pointed an accusing finger at his boyfriend. 

“Ah ha! So that you care about! But not that we don’t accidentally paint your house bright yellow!” 

“You’ve been saying that a lot,” Akaashi couldn’t help but chime in. As amusing as this was to watch, the window sill was digging into his arms and people would be arriving soon. Both of them jumped when he spoke, obviously unaware that they had an audience. 

“Don’t sneak up on us like that!” Kuroo complained, clutching his chest as if he were about to have some kind of an aneurysm. 

“He  _ is  _ getting up there in years, you might give him a heart attack,” Kenma added on thoughtfully, eyes drilling holes into Kuroo’s back as if to ascertain whether it was likely to happen anytime soon. It was eerily similar to a kid staring at a bug they’d caught in a glass jar. 

“What have I been saying a lot?” Kuroo asked, giving Kenma the side eye as he choose to move on from his comment. 

“ _ Your  _ house. You keep saying this is Kenma’s house when actually it’s  _ our  _ house,” Akaashi pointed out. The fact had been on the forefront of his mind for weeks now, they were actually going to be living together. All four of them, under one roof. It would be the first time in their three year relationship that they could say that. Certainly they’d spent many nights together, with all of them crammed into someones small apartment but this was different. This was going to be their home, where they came back to every night, together. Not that he was going to be super sappy and say all that out loud, though judging by the beaming smiles that were sent in his direction he didn’t have to. 

It had certainly been a struggle being separate the last few years, despite the fact that they were never too far away from one another. But it was hard not to be jealous when two of your boyfriends lived together and got to see each other every day. He knew it had been the same when he and Kenma were living together themselves. Now they didn’t have to worry about that anymore. 

With a few large strides Kuroo crossed the room to lean down and drop a kiss onto his forehead. He then proceeded to follow it up by ruffling Akaashi’s hair in a way he knew he disliked. 

“You’re right. I suppose I can help paint at least one room,” Kenma agreed, voice closer than it had been seconds before. With a yelp, Kuroo flailed, tipping to the side. Akaashi glanced up just in time to see Kenma retract his hand from where he’d jabbed Kuroo in the ribs. Sliding into the now vacant spot, Kenma took his turn in getting a kiss, leaning down to brush their lips together softly. 

“Hey! How come I’m the only one doing work and you guys are getting to mess around?” Bokuto’s voice cut through the air, reminding them that they were in fact supposed to be helping. Akaashi had actually came with the intention of rounding up the other two. Turning to apologize, he was momentarily distracted by the sight of his boyfriend. Carrying three paint cans in each hand, his arms and shoulders were pulled taut with the strain, the striped shirt he’d stolen from Kuroo months ago highlighting that fact perfectly. “Hellooo?” 

“How long till Shrimpy gets here? Do you think we have-” Kuroo started to ask, his mind obviously having gone in the same direction that Akaashi’s had . He hadn’t even gotten the full question out before he was interrupted by a blur of orange careening into the garden. 

“Bokuto!” Racing over the help, Hinata took hold of one of the paint tins, eyes widening comically as the weight immediately dragged him down when Bokuto released it. Laughing, Akaashi went to help as well, calling out a greeting as Tsukishima and Kageyama trailed in behind Hinata at a more sedate pace. For the next hour people trickled in, till the rooms were filled with laughter and good natured teasing, the perfect housewarming. 

* * *

Akaashi was exhausted. They had been on the move non stop, all day. As everyone had arrived Kuroo had whipped out his first surprise of the day, overalls. Not just overalls, but overalls in their high school team colours. For the few people that had shown up to help that hadn’t played volleyball with them back in the day, they were graced with the most garish pink garments Akaashi had ever had the misfortune of seeing. 

All their furniture had already been piled into the center of the rooms, tarps thrown over everything and placed down along the floor by the walls. Kenma had insisted on playing music, throwing in a few songs that Akaashi recognized from his video games, as an incentive to work harder. Hinata and Bokuto had immediately bet Kuroo that they could finish their room before Kuroo could finish his. Next thing everyone was placing bets and Akaashi was getting roped into helping team Bokuto. In retaliation Kuroo had made them take Kenma as well, and had then strong armed Lev and Yaku into helping him. Kageyama had volunteered for the sole purpose of beating Hinata. With a month of dishes duty hanging on the line between them Akaashi was determined to win. 

The next fifteen minutes were filled with chaos and everyone scrambled to take a wall each. Hinata was jumping all over the place, trying to reach the upper half of the wall, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a step ladder in the corner of the room. Bokuto was going at it with a roller in each hand, large patches of wall being completely missed. Akaashi’s own wall was blotchy and he’d someone managed to splatter paint on the ceiling and in his own hair. 

Their yell of being finished was closely followed by Kuroo’s own. Not that it ended up mattering. Tsukishima, who claimed to be an objective third party, had declared that both rooms were so badly done that no one deserved to be the winner. While they were debating the ruling someone (Akaashi could have sworn it was Kageyama) accidentally (it was definitely on purpose) flicked a brush coated in paint in Tsukishima’s direction, effectively covering him in the pale yellow that they’d chosen for the kitchen. Everyone froze for a second before chaos erupted. Accusations and paint flew through the air, voices climbing higher and higher, determined to be heard amidst all the pandemonium. 

After their impromptu art session, they’d taken a break for lunch. Bokuto and Kenma had spent the previous few days making every kind of onigiri that they could think of, while Kuroo had made vegetables and fruit for sides. Being an absolute disaster in the kitchen, Akaashi had been tasked with buying snacks and drinks for everyone, an assignment he had been glad to take on. By the end of lunch, their fridge had been completely cleaned out. 

With the amount of people that had turned up to help, the majority of the painting itself hadn’t taken as long as expected. After everyone had traipsed out, promising to be there when they had their actual house warming party, the four of them had went back through the rooms, doing the small detailed spaces along the floors edge and around doorways and light fixtures. 

Now it was dark outside, everything was done and they’d each taken turns scrubbing the flecks of paint off themselves as best they could without actually having to take a bath. Those could wait till the morning. 

“What’s for dinner?” Kuroo wondered out loud from his place sprawled out face down on the floor. 

“All we have left is candy,” Kenma offered. He was securely cradled in Bokuto’s lap, face tucked into the crook of his neck, legs pulled up against his chest. He looked so small compared to the other man, though most people did in comparison to Bokuto. What really caught his attention was the expression on Bokuto’s face as he gazed down at Kenma. It was so full of love, open and vulnerable, for anyone to see, that for a second Akaashi’s throat felt tight and he had to glance away. When he turned back it was to find Bokuto now watching him with a knowing smile. Feeling childish he stuck his tongue out at him, soaking up the low chuckle he got in response, Bokuto being careful not to disrupt Kenma. 

“We could go to the store,” Akaashi mused out loud. Considering the nearest 7/11 wasn’t even a five minute walk away, it really wouldn’t be too much of a hardship. Immediately a chorus of ‘not it’ rang out, effectively putting an end to that plan. Especially when Akaashi realized that he couldn’t even muster up the strength to go himself. 

“Candy it is.” With those words it was decided. Still, it was another fifteen minutes before any of them could bring themselves to move. 

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. They sat outside, letting the cool night air wash over them, content to sit leaning against each other, passing around a bag of chips. When they did speak it was in hushed tones, almost as if they were scared to break the peaceful bubble that had settled around them. It wasn’t till Kuroo was falling asleep against him that they made their way back inside. 

As soon as he stepped back over the threshold, Akaashi was overwhelmed by the smell of paint. It was thick and cloying in the air. All the windows in the house were open but it didn’t really seem to be helping. Kenma who came in at the back of him made a noise of distress as soon as the smell hit him. 

“It stinks in here,” Bokuto complained, reaching up to hold his nose closed. “It wasn’t this bad earlier was it?”

“We must have gotten accustomed to,” Kenma said, face twisted up in disgust. Wandering through the other rooms, they were all just as bad. 

“What are we going to do? There’s no way we can sleep in here,” Kuroo chimed in, rubbing at his eyes as he stifled a yawn. 

“I’m too tired to go anywhere else,” Akaashi said, trying to think if he had a fan anywhere that they could run to hopefully help get rid of the smell in at least one room. 

“Me too,” Bokuto agreed, letting out a yawn of his own, which immediately set them all off. 

“It’s nice outside. Let’s just sleep there,” Kenma suggested. His voice was so even that even Akaashi couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. 

“We can’t just sleep outside,” Kuroo argued. 

“Then what do you suggest?” As they bickered back and forth Akaashi ran through their options. It was too late to go anywhere else, and honestly they were all too tired anyway. Sleeping in the house was out. Spotting a box labelled linens, Akaashi’s brain churned sluggishly, coming up with ideas. 

“We should sleep outside,” he said decisively, interrupting whatever Kenma had been about to say. All three of them turned to stare at him as if he’d grown a third head, which was fair given the circumstances. “We have plenty of linens.” Gesturing towards the box as if to prove his point, he didn’t let slip the fact that he wasn’t quite sure how exactly that would work. 

“We have plenty of boxes,” Bokuto chimed in, brow furrowed in thought. “If we stack them up we can make a fort.” Staring at each other, they let the idea sink in. Well aware that it was so ridiculous, it might actually work. 

In the end it took sixteen moving boxes, a stack of books, nine blankets, every pillow they could find, and one flashlight but they had themselves a fort, just big enough for the four of them to crawl into. Which they did, giggling like they were teenagers again, hands everywhere so that there was the occasional grope. Eventually they settled down, snuggled tightly against each other, giggles fading away as one by one they nodded off. 

As sleep slowly claimed him, Akaashi couldn’t help but marvel over the fact that it was their first night in their new house and they were sleeping in the garden. Not that it really mattered. For him, home was wherever the three of them were, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or hit me up with prompts! 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
